


only when theyre yours

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kakashi has feelings for his best friend.





	only when theyre yours

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i like started watching nart and idk i just rlly like this ship and this happened while i was listening to steven universe's "its over isnt it" and thats the song referenced so if you wanna listen to it while reading go ahead

Kakashi understood the warmth that spread in his chest when he saw his best friend smile. Of course, it started off as denial.

More than friends? With the person he spent his entire childhood with, just being… that? Friends?

Ugh, surely any feelings of wanting to be close whatsoever will destroy a friendship…

But… as he thought about it more…

He realized, he was already so close with Gai.

They spent an entire _childhood_ together. They spent years knowing each other’s little quirks, what made each other smile, every little detail of their personality.

And Kakashi loved it. He loved knowing that Gai trusted him, and that he, too, trusted Gai with who he was.

But when he felt that feeling in his chest for the first time, he understood it.

He wanted to be more than friends with Gai.

But how could he? Their relationship was purely platonic. He was happy with the close-knit relationship he already had.

What did he even want with a romantic relationship?

Affection?

Ah. Maybe it’s that.

But Kakashi accepted that.

 

Even if it meant slightly freaking out when he invites you to his house.

I mean… It’s only been… 3 months? Since Kakashi realized he was in love with Gai…?

Oh, whatever.

 

Skipping the formalities, they sat on his bed. The usually energetic Gai was there gushing about whatever interesting thing he found during their time away from each other.

This time Gai was talking about a new cartoon he had found.

“What a nerd,” Kakashi thought to himself.

“Ok! So, like, this, it’s a kids show, I know, but it’s so FUCKING good, Kakashi!”

“Is it, now?”

“It is! Like, the animation is really good, and the story is surprisingly deep! UGH- there’s this really good scene, and this episode is FULL of great fight scenes! IT’S SOOOOO GOOD- KAKASHI, YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT!”

“Alright, well I brought my laptop, so if you want we can just chill on your bed and you can show me-”

“YES!”

Gai took Kakashi by the shoulders and vigorously shook him. Kakashi stayed his usual calm self and laughed along with Gai in the midst of his hyper actions.

As Gai set up the laptop, Kakashi rubbed his shoulders and felt the imprint of Gai’s hands on him.

_How warm._

Watching the things Gai was so excited about was practically impossible for Kakashi.

He couldn’t stop staring at Gai.

He loved seeing Gai like this. Excited, happy…

Kissable? No. Stop.

The warm feeling in his chest only grew.

Kakashi snapped back to reality when Gai turned to speak to him.

“Ok, you know how I really like upbeat, energetic music, right? Rock music is practically my entire playlist.”

“Yeah, your point is?”

“This song is so fucking good, but it’s like… its… like a love song? Ballad? I don’t know I haven’t like, felt love, but the lyrics just speak to me. It’s so HEARTFELT and BEAUTIFUL UGH.”

Kakashi’s heart sank at the words “I haven’t felt love”. His chances were practically ruined at those words.

“Ok, well let's hear it.”

“Ah yes, I feel like I’m going to cry,” Gai giggled.

Kakashi curled into himself a little during the silence of Gai searching for the song.

“Of course he wouldn’t fall in love with me,” Kakashi thought. “I’m just his best friend. And I’m going to ruin this precious friendship just because I’m selfish and greedy for attention and-”

“Found it!”

Gai played the song and melodic piano and voices filled the space.

“Shhhh. Just listen to the beauty.”

Gai smirked and winked at him.

“Oh Gai. You’re really making me do this aren’t you?”

The beautiful but somewhat sad music played in the pause of  silence.

“What?”

Gai laughed a little bit.

“I don’t know how you feel about me.”

Kakashi placed his hand down next to Gai and leaned closer.

“What do you mean, I feel as if you’re my… close friend??? That’s how it’s always been?”

Kakashi continued to lean closer.

“Yeah, and I have…”

Their faces were inches apart.

“…a problem with that.”

Kakashi closed the gap between their lips, closing his eyes and relaxing into the warmth of Gai.

Startled, Gai pulled away slightly.

“Ka-”

“Sorry. I’m gonna…”

“Kakashi, you-”

“I’ve had feelings for you for… a while… Sorry for making you uncomfortable. I knew I would ruin this friendship.”

“No, Kakashi-”

“I don’t want your pity, Gai. Just forget this happened.”

The lyrics in the background sounded, “It’s over, isn’t it? Why can’t I move on?” as Gai pushed Kakashi down on the bed, grabbing his hand, and kissing him back.

“Do I have your attention now? Did that finally shut you up? can I speak?”

Kakashi just stared in shock, his face pink and warm.

Gai rolled onto his side, pulling Kakashi in so they could face each other lying down. They were still holding hands, and Gai rested his other hand on Kakashi’s side.

“I wanted to say… I’m really glad that I know now.”

Kakashi’s eyes widened.

“I… Well, actually, I knew you liked me for a while now.”

“W-wha-” His cheeks were burning red.

“Shh.” Gai kissed Kakashi gently.

“I’m still talking,” he grinned widely.

“Anyways, as I was saying. I waited for you to tell me so that I could tell you that… I love you too.”

Tears of joy and relief began forming in Kakashi’s eyes.

Gai grabbed Kakashi’s cheeks.

“Gee! Imagine if you left while I was still trying to explain to you, you idiot!”

The warm feeling in Kakashi’s chest came back but it felt… good. He closed his eyes and let tears run as he burst out laughing.

“Fuck, I’m a pretty big dumbass now, aren’t I?”

“You shithead, you’re _my_ dumbass!”

“Fuck you, Gai!”

“Might wanna change that ‘you’ to a ‘me’, Kakashi.”

Kakashi's eyes widened underneath Gai as he realized.

“You fucker, we’re still 17!”

Gai collapsed onto Kakashi, laughing hard, arms wrapped around each other.

As the laughter died down, they could feel each other’s heartbeats against their own chest. The music was dying down to the ending.

“I don’t know what you were so worried about, Kakashi.”

“What?”

“We can still be like this... because in the end, we’re still best friends.”

“…You’re right. Thank… you.”

“Kakashi, thank yourself. _We_ can’t happen because of just me. We have this because, well, you showed me your feelings for me.”

Kakashi quietly laughed.

“Hey, can I sleep here tonight? I… don’t want to leave…”

“What, these big, beefy arms hugging you is just the BEST feeling ever?”

Kakashi turned his head into the crook of Gai’s neck.

“Only when they’re _your_ big, beefy arms.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it was short but i hope i made it sweet??? idk i was just sleep deprived n needin some fluff


End file.
